One hell inside
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: "Personne n'apprécie ce que tu deviens. Même ton ami Ronald m'a avoué depuis longtemps qu'il a peur pour toi, qu'il a peur que tu te perdes." / "Je crois que je me suis déjà perdu," vient la voix étranglée de Harry." UA TWOSHOT !M pour trash et lemon het!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** One hell inside

**Auteur :** Rikka-yomi

**Bêta lectrice :** pas encore bêta lecté

**Résumé :** UA, Harry, orphelin, est devenu un délinquant. Il se rebelle et tombe dans la drogue et les combats. Mais tout ça, n'est-ce pas juste un cri du cœur ? M pour une bonne raison !

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** UA Drama General

**Disclaimers :** Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, les paroles de la chanson de Zazie, « Rodéo », ne sont pas à moi non plus, et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fanfic.

**Personnages :** Harry Potter

**Note :**

Dans ce two-shot, Harry est un orphelin, survivant d'une attaque de gangsters sur un lotissement de maisons allouées à des familles de gendarmes. Les hommes de main de Lord voldemort sont en fuite depuis que le petit Harry de 6 ans a tiré sur leur chef avec l'arme de son papa pour sauver sa maman, malheureusement morte à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste des suites de ses blessures.

Il a été considéré comme un sauveur, ayant tué le plus grand criminel du siècle. Harry a finalement été adopté par la famille Weasley, qui bien que pauvre, permettra, étant donné ses liens avec l'enfant, de ne pas trop le déraciner.

**Note 2 :** Heu… Je suis désolée pour Draco … (Ca fait peur hein ?) Et pour tous les autres persos martyrisés dans ce TS.

* * *

**One hell inside**

Harry, jeune étudiant du lycée Lily-White cours depuis un bon moment, sa respiration haletante résonnant sourdement à ses oreilles, de même que le bruit des battements effrénés de son cœur. Ses poursuivants, silencieux et surtout plus nombreux que lui ont un certain avantage, mais il ne se laissera pas faire. _Je ne suis pas un Potter pour rien_.

Tournant à un embranchement, il angoisse. Cette partie de la ville lui est inconnue, et même si les quartiers mal famés sont en général son lieu de prédilection à lui et ses amis, il n'est jamais venu traîner par ici. Trop proche des beaux quartiers, et trop surveillé par les flics. Il se fige à un détour. Un cul-de-sac. Il s'apprête à faire marche arrière, quand une ombre passe devant lui.

_« T'es tombé dans l'piège  
Cowboy, par le siège,  
T'as misé sur le mauvais cheval »_

Un, grand garçon bien bâtit lui coupe toute retraite et plusieurs autres arrivent derrière lui. Harry jure derrière ses dents et sort un couteau de sa poche arrière. Il est habitué à ces échauffourées, mais il faut avouer qu'avoir cinq poursuivants à la fois est un record pour lui. Surtout que le fils Malfoy est en tête.

Remerciant mentalement Fol œil, ce vieil homme paranoïaque pour ses conseils, il se met en position, et attend que quelqu'un l'attaque. Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'a aucune chance de l'emporter, et que personne ne viendra le sauver. Mais il ne se laissera pas faire sans se battre et faire suer ses adversaires.

L'un des gorilles du blond platine l'attaque finalement, fonçant tête baissée sur ce gringalet osant lui tenir tête, à lui et à son chef de clan. _'Encore un qui ne fera pas long feu dans le milieu'_. Un sourire ironique étire les lèvres de Harry qui s'écarte vivement de la trajectoire du balourd pour mieux lui assener un coup derrière la nuque le déséquilibrant et l'envoyant face contre terre.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarque quelqu'un s'approche et il ne doit qu'à ses réflexes aguerris d'esquiver le coup de l'autre lourdaud du groupe. Il lance un pied dans l'estomac du type avec un sourire sadique et lui assène un coup de couteau. Une longue estafilade s'étend maintenant de l'épaule au milieu du torse du gars qui halète sous la soudaine douleur.

Le premier gars se relève, ayant finalement repris ses esprit et s'accroche à une jambe de Harry qui, déséquilibre, réussit à lui donner un coup de coude sur la tête et à le sonner suffisamment pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il s'éloigne d'eux sans remarquer le roux qui s'est glissé derrière lui. Il ne le remarque que quand ce dernier lui agrippe fermement les épaules pour le maintenir en place et donne une brusque impulsion pour essayer de se dégager.

C'est peine perdue et il finit par lui donner un coup de talon dans les parties intimes pour se dégager, voyant avec anxiété les autres se rapprocher. Il s'éloigne de l'homme se tenant l'entrejambe d'un bond et fond sur un gars assez menu qui ne lui a pas encore cherché de noise, en lui assénant un bon coup de couteau dans l'estomac pour s'en débarrasser.

Se voyant acculé et dépassé par le nombre d'ennemis, il tente de s'enfuir à nouveau mais se fait rattraper par les deux costauds du début. Ils le maintiennent avec fermeté et des traces vont sûrement lui rester sur la peau pour un bon moment. Mais c'est actuellement le cadet de ses soucis et il voit avec anxiété Malfoy lui-même s'approcher de lui.

_« Alors Potter, on croit pouvoir faire sa loi ? »_ Commence le blond de sa voix traînante habituelle.

_« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir gêné Malfoy, »_ fait Harry avec une arrogance déplacée dans sa situation, et il le sais. _« Je m'en serais pourtant souvenu, pour avoir le plaisir de m'en vanter lors de notre rencontre suivante… »_

L'arrogance de Harry ne semble pas au goût de l'aristocrate qui donne un grand coup de poing à Harry dont la tête se tourne sou l'impact. Un sourire narquois prend place sur le visage de Malfoy, alors que Harry fait un demi sourire ironique en baissant légèrement la tête pour cracher un mélange de sang et de salive sur le sol.

_« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une tapette Malfoy… Même pas capable de frapper correctement quelqu'un. Parce que tu sais au moins que ton coup ressemblait plus à une gifle qu'à autre chose au moins ? Nan ? »_

Le ton de Harry dégouline d'ironie et de moquerie. Le blond serre les poings brusquement comme pour se retenir de le frapper une nouvelle fois. Il sourit brusquement, et s'approche un peu plus de Potter, se penche en avant et l'embrasse sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses gars. Il viole sa bouche avec entrain, lui mordant les lèvres et griffant son menton qu'il a saisit dans le mouvement.

Harry est dégoûté par l'acte de sa Némésis, écœuré par le contact de cette langue et de ces lèvres avec les siennes. Malfoy se retire avant qu'il ne puisse faire qui que ce soit, et sourit avec cruauté.

_« Oh, mais il me semble que tu aimes ça, non ? Le fait que je sois une 'tapette' selon tes propres termes, » _fait Malfoy en appuyant sa main sur l'entrejambe légèrement gonflée du brun privé de mouvement. Celui-ci serra les dents, maudissant ses hormones turbulentes de gamin de 17 ans, et, avec un sourire goguenard, crache au visage du cul pédant qui lui fait face.

_« Dans tes rêves Malfoy, ou dans mes cauchemars… »_

Le blond prend un air colérique et haineux, avant de claquer des doigts. Les hommes de main du blond s'approchent de leur victime, et commencent à le rouer de coup. Les coups s'enchaînent, tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Harry encaisse les premiers coups sans broncher puis commence à montrer des signes de douleur, puis à s'agiter dans la poigne de ses tortionnaires. Les quatre agresseurs rigolent bêtement, contents d'eux, quand Harry laisse échapper un bref cri de douleur.

_« C'est ton premier cri  
Et tout le monde applaudit »_

Un couteau, son couteau, est planté dans son bras droit. Les agresseurs, encouragés par leur petite victoire, continuent à le frapper, mais quand l'un d'eux, le rouquin, ricane un peu trop fort, Harry réunit ses forces, et envoie son pied gauche dans son visage. Le pied arrive dans le visage du rouquin qui recule précipitamment en se tenant le nez. Un flot de sang en jaillit et tombe goutte à goutte sur le sol. Cassé.

Un sourire guingois étire les lèvres de Harry. Sa 'victime' lui lance un regard noir mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Il ricane, attirant l'attention des autres, qui, se rappelant que c'est lui le fautif, lui tombent dessus. Malgré le déluge de coup qui s'abat sur lui, Harry, à présent maintenu debout que par les poignes de fer qui tiennent ses bras, la tête baissée, ne peut qu'essayer de camoufler ce sourire amer et cette étincelle de folie dans ses yeux.

_« Ça fait plaisir, mais ça fait mal »_

Harry passe tant bien que mal par la porte, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le battant. Il halète de douleur, un bras passé autour de sa poitrine et l'autre pendant, inutile, le long de son corps. Une douleur sourde remonte de sa poitrine et de ses membres endoloris et mâchés. Il titube le long du mur de l'escalier, luttant pour monter chaque marche.

Arrivé à l'entrée de l'appartement des Weasley, il se fige. Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Molly peut-être. Mais Arthur, Charlie, Ron et Ginny habitent aussi là. Il espère de tout son cœur que ce n'est que Ron et Ginny, même s'il sait qu'il n'y a que peu de chance. Il pousse un faible soupir avant de rentrer aussi discrètement que possible dans l'appartement. C'est sans compter l'ouïe fine de la matrone de la famille qui accourt en entendant ces bruits.

_« Harry ? Mais que fais tu ici ? Tu as encore séché les cours ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces blessures ! » _Crie Molly Weasley blasée par le comportement de son fils adoptif. _« Allez, c'est pas grave… Viens par là et enlève ta chemise, je vais te soigner. » _

_« Tu tombes sur maman_  
_Tu te dis finalement_  
_Que t'aurais pu tomber plus mal »_

La femme rousse l'entraîne vers la salle à manger où trône une table en bois prenant la majeure partie de l'espace. Il s'installe le mieux possible au vu de ses blessures et ôte sa chemise délicatement de sa main valide. Le tissu tâché de sang glisse sur le sol avec un bruit humide et Molly le ramasse de deux doigts, l'éloignant du tapis recouvrant le sol avant de revenir de la salle de bain avec une trousse de secours.

Les Weasley n'ont pas l'habitude d'aller à l'hôpital ou au docteur si ce n'est pas 'vraiment' grave. Malgré l'héritage de Harry, ils évitent de l'utiliser au maximum, ne l'utilisant qu'en cas d'urgence, et avec uniquement le salaire de fonctionnaire de M. Weasley pour subvenir aux besoins du couple et de leurs huit enfants, ce n'est pas faciles tous les jours pour cette famille modeste.

Il soupire alors que sa mère s'active sur ses multiples plaies et contusions, pour finir par bander ses côtes fêlées et son épaule luxée. Heureusement que personne n'a eu la brillante idée de rester ou de venir à la maison aujourd'hui. Il savais qu'Arthur ne ferais que soupirer et secouer la tête avec découragement en le voyant arriver dans cet état, mais Percy, Bill, ou Charlie ne seraient sûrement pas aussi laxistes, et quitte à être blessé, il préfère ne pas servir de défouloir si possible.

Sa mère fronce les sourcils en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts. Elle commence à lui dire qu'il va finir par avoir de sérieux problèmes et de ne pas s'en remettre. Il le sait, mais ne dit rien. _'C'est comme ça, et ça ne sera jamais autrement je pense'_. Il soupire tristement en écoutant distraitement le sermon battu et rebattu dans ses oreilles.

Elle le laisse finalement partir en lui ordonnant d'aller dans leur chambre à Ron et lui. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et est faible, il a besoin de repos pour guérir. Il ne la contredit pas, un vertige rendant le trajet de la salle à manger au lit des plus pénibles. Mais il sait qu'il s'en est bien tiré. Mieux qu'un autre dans sa situation.

_« Jusque-là, ça va_  
_Mais cowboy, n'oublie pas »_

Il rentre dans sa chambre et se dirige vers la vieille commode contenant la majeure partie de ses affaires. Sa main s'approche avec lenteur du dessus, et saisit délicatement un cadre trônant fièrement sur le dessus. Une photo. Au centre, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts brillants de joie de vivre. A ses côtés, une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux identiques, quoique les siens soient emplis de sagesse et de douceur. En arrière plan, un homme, réplique plus âgée du petit garçon d'avant avec pour seul trait distinctif ses yeux noisette malicieux.

L'homme porte un uniforme de gendarme.

Un uniforme d'officier.

Un général de division.

Le général de division Potter.

Son père.

Sa famille.

Mort.

Vengé…

Par son fils.

Un sanglot déchirant secoue sa poitrine douloureuse. Que dirait-il de son fils ? Meurtrier à 6 ans. Drogué à 14, Délinquant au même âge. Il n'en serait sûrement pas fier. Et pourtant… Il s'adosse à la porte alors que la douleur que ses sanglots provoquent lui fait voir des points lumineux. Il se laisse glisser le long du battant de bois, se recroquevillant au pas de la porte, enroulé autour de cette photo, seul témoin des instants heureux d'antan.

Molly a une main posée sur la porte, comme si en la caressant, elle accepterait de s'ouvrir et de dévoiler le jeune homme pleurant qu'elle camouffle aux yeux de tous. Sa main se crispe sur le bois, puis elle la retire. Harry est vraiment quelqu'un de complexe. Un enfant qui se fait passer pour adulte, mais qui pleure tout seul dans le noir.

_« Qu'il est à bascule, ton cheval »_

Mais il est son enfant, et elle l'aime.

Harry jubile, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres. Assis sur un grand morceau de roche, anciennement un pilier de cet immeuble désaffecté, il regarde avec délectation le petit groupe lui amener ses cinq agresseurs. Autour d'eux, telle une cours, de nombreux jeunes sont installés, âgés au moins de 15 ans, et au plus d'une vingtaine d'année. Ils sont tranquillement assis, silencieux excepté quelques murmures imperceptibles. Ils toisent avec froideur ce groupe inconnu qui a agressé leur chef.

Tels des chats avec une souris condamnée entre les pattes, certains regardent les intrus avec sadicité, d'autre avec dédain, d'autres encore avec moquerie, rage, certains même avec pitié. Tous savent ce qu'il va se passer. Ils ne sont pas les premiers à s'attaquer à un de leurs membres. Tous ont fini pareil, et cela ne présage rien de bon pour ces cinq là.

Le chef, Malfoy, proteste avec vigueur, prônant le nom de son père pour se protéger, oubliant par là ceux qui sont dans la même mouise que lui, ses propres hommes. Ils tressaillent tous. Si Harry ne supporte pas quelque chose, c'est bien les chefs qui abandonnent leurs hommes au pire moment pour sauver leur peau.

Harry se relève de son perchoir, et se glisse jusqu'aux hommes prisonniers. Il relève de deux doigts le menton de leur chef, de Draco Malfoy, au visage si aristocratique. Un visage d'ange, une âme démoniaque. Il sourit cruellement et sa voix résonne étrangement dans le silence et la tension ambiante :

_« Draco Lucius Malfoy. »_ Sa voix sonne cruelle. Il en est conscient et en joue, tournant autour du pot sans jamais en venir à la raison de leur présence. _« Chef du gang de Slytherin, aussi appelés Serpentard. Votre animal fétiche est un serpent aux écailles vertes. Vous êtes un regroupement d'enfant venant de riches familles. Des Sang Purs comme vous vous autoproclamez. Vous utilisez la fortune de vos parents et familles pour acheter de la drogue en grande quantité, des objets de contrebande, et d'autres choses plus illicites les unes que les autres pour les vendre à d'autres, qui n'en ont pas la possibilité. Toujours avec un maximum de profit bien entendu. » _

Il tourne autour de la bande qui frissonne un peu au ton de sa voix. Il ne lâche pas sa proie du regard. Ce regard si vert contenant la promesse d'une mort lente et douloureuse pour ceux attirant son courroux. Et malheureusement pour le blond platine, il se l'est attiré. Harry ouvre la bouche alors qu'il se trouve derrière Malfoy en s'approchant de lui. Il colle sa poitrine au dos de sa Némésis, après avoir dépassé les quatre hommes qui les séparaient. Son souffle humide atteint la nuque de Malfoy qui tressaille, une goutte de sueur froide tombant jusque dans son dos.

_« Tu es Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de ce bâtard de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Cet homme à la réputation très controversée, soupçonné d'avoir été le bras droit de la Terreur dont la simple évocation du nom fait aujourd'hui encore frissonner tout ceux qui l'ont connu ou qui en ont entendu parler. Jusqu'à ce que les jurés qui devaient le juger aient mystérieusement disparu de la circulation ou se soient retrouvés subitement riches. Cet homme que tout le monde sait pertinemment être le bras droit de Voldemort. »_

Un frisson général parcourt les personnes rassemblées dans le bâtiment délabré. Harry sourit impitoyablement.

_« Sais tu QUI je suis Malfoy ? »_

Il contourne l'adolescent qui le regarde dans les yeux avec une expression de proie prise au piège.

_« Non ? »_ Harry secoue la tête avec défaitisme. _« Je vais devoir t'aider alors. »_ Il sort un couteau de sa poche arrière et le déplie sous les yeux horrifiés du blond. _« Mon nom est Harry Potter, mais tu peux juste m'appeler le 'Survivant'. »_

L'expression d'effrois se mue en une expression de compréhension puis de terreur pure. Harry Potter.

_« Oh, tu as raison d'avoir peur Malfoy. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de 6 ans meurtrier peut faire plusieurs années après au fils du bras droit d'un de ses ennemis. A son ennemis, son détracteur ? »_

Il déplie le couteau, révélant la lame aiguisée. Le soleil s'y reflète dessus.

_« Je vais te répondre, Malfoy. Non, comme les grands discours m'ennuient, je vais plutôt te __**montrer**__. »_

D'une main habile, le jeune aux yeux verts saisit plus fermement le couteau à la lame acérée. Il fait un mouvement vif, et alors que son regard reste sur la lame, une ligne écarlate apparaît sur la peau d'albâtre de la joue du garçon à ses pieds. Un rictus de haine déforme son visage juvénile et de la main gauche, il attire le blond à lui en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise de marque. Quand leurs visages sont à seulement quelques centimètres, le blond se tenant debout plus à cause de Harry que par ses jambes, il change sa prise sur le manche du couteau, et déchire le tissu de bas en haut, révélant le torse imberbe et la peau crémeuse du torse de son ennemi.

Sa victime choit au sol, un os de son bras gauche craquant sinistrement sous la rudesse du choc. Harry ne s'en inquiète pas outre mesure et de son pied, lui donne un coup dans la poitrine, le repoussant sur le dos. Il s'approche de lui et s'assoit sur ses hanches, immobilisant son dernier bras valide de son genou. Il place sa main armée du couteau sur le torse dévoilé, et applique la pointe acérée sur la peau douce et crémeuse. Une goutte de sang s'échappe de la plaie causée par le tranchant de l'acier, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Bientôt, alors que Malfoy est tendu par la douleur, leur chemin écarlate se démarque sur sa peau.

Harry déplace son arme sur la fine membrane, creusant des sillons sanguinolents d'où s'écoulent des larmes carmines. Attirées vers le bas par la sacro sainte gravité, les gouttes cheminent sur le torse du blond jusqu'au sol, où elles s'amassent. Une flaque d'hémoglobine s'agrandit avec les secondes, sans pour autant que son propriétaire soit vraiment blessé. Malfoy grimace, se débattant de pus en plus faiblement. L'hémorragie causée par ses plaies l'affaiblit. En effet, Potter ne cesse de taillader sa peau et de plus en plus de sang s'en échappe. Il sait qu'il va finir par être en anémie, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et son bourreau observe son œuvre avec un tel plaisir, une telle passion que quiconque le verrait le penserait fou. Malheureusement pour lui, Potter à la tête baissée vers lui et ses cheveux retombent sur son visage, cachant ses orbes verts et son expression de pure extase.

D'un mouvement félin, Harry se baisse pour que son visage atteigne le torse souillé de liquide vital. Il entrouvre la bouche et laisse sortir un bout de langue. L'appendice humide trace des lignes imaginaires sur tout le corps du blond platine qui ne peut s'empêcher de gémir. La douleur le fait se raidir et Harry en éprouve une grande joie, comme le montre son érection comprimée dans son jean et appuyée sur le bas-ventre de Draco. Celui-ci essaye de se soustraire à cette langue de plus en plus perverse n'hésitant pas à appuyer plus fort sur les plaies pour en tirer quelques gouttes supplémentaires. Il se débat, mais une main dure le saisit par le cou et serre sa trachée. Le manque d'air le fait suffoquer, et il stoppe ses ruades quand sa vision devient floue.

La main droite de Harry s'éloigne du cou d'albâtre, laissant son empreinte sur la peau fragile. Harry se redresse et observe le bleu se formant autour de sa gorge. Draco ouvre la bouche pour lui crier dessus, mais Harry plaque sa main contre ses lèvres. Main vite remplacée par deux lèvres rudes et colériques. Harry lui rend tout ce qu'il lui a fait plus quelques cadeaux maison dans le lot. La bande de Harry, autour d'eux, est nerveuse. Aucun d'entre eux n'aime voir Harry humilier ses ennemis, et c'est bien pour cela que c'est Harry le chef. Il est obligé de se faire respecter par les autres bandes pour ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds puis piétiner. Et même s'ils n'aiment pas la méthode de Harry, ils le soutiennent, car c'est lui qui leur donne une unité et une cohésion parfaite.

Ils resserrent leur emprise sur leurs armes, et quelques uns s'approchent pour traîner les autres 'intrus' un peu plus loin. Ils observent Harry mutiler Malfoy, le 'violer' psychiquement, et sourient. Car si Harry est comme ça, c'est pour eux. _Oui, Harry les protège_.

Harry de son côté est conscient du dégoût de ses protégés, et décide d'en finir. Il se redresse un minimum pour pouvoir voir Malfoy dans les yeux, et, esquissant un sourire félin, il plante le couteau affilé dans l'épaule du blond. La lame pénètre les chairs sans efforts et tranche les muscles se trouvant sur son passage. Arrivé à l'os, la lame se bloque en entaillant quand même un peu ces derniers. Malfoy hurle et serre les dents face à la brusque douleur. Il a le réflexe de se débattre mais Harry le plaque au sol, et retourne le couteau toujours planté dans la plaie de 90°.

Le blond hurle encore plus et Harry, satisfait, retire la lame d'un coup sec et marque sa victime malmenée de sa marque. La lame du couteau s'enfonce dans le bras de Malfoy et y trace un éclair identique à celui que Harry porte sur le front. Harry le contemple d'un sourire appréciateur. Il plante le couteau une fois de plus, pour le plaisir d'entendre sa Némésis crier de douleur. Il se redresse doucement en retirant de deux doigts l'arme. De ce fait, l'arme glisse contre les bords de la plaie et l'agrandit, faisant pousser un geignement à Malfoy qui n'a plus aucune force morale pour redevenir fier et arrogant.

Harry a une moue de dégoût sur le visage, et il retire sa chemise définitivement perdue à cause des larges traces de sang poisseuses sur le tissu. Il fait signe à plusieurs garçons assez musclés de détacher les quatre hommes de mains et se tourne vers eux.

_« Vous allez porter __**çà**__ chez lui et dire à son père que s'il veut que la pérennité de sa famille soit assurée, il a intérêt à surveiller son fils. Qu'il ne marche plus sur mes plates bandes. »_ Harry dit ça avec un rictus moqueur sur le visage. Il n'a aucun mal à s'imaginer la tête de Malfoy senior quand il entendra ça. _« Et dites lui aussi que s'il me cherche des noises, je pourrait bien révéler à la police plusieurs choses qu'il ne veut absolument pas qu'elle sache : comme l'emplacement de l'entrepôt où il stocke la drogue par exemple. Pourra t'il tout déplacer avant que l'équipe que j'aurais prévenue n'arrive ? » _

Il regarde d'un œil désintéressé les cinq Slytherin s'enfuir le plus vite possible, et fait un sourire reconnaissant à sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, quand elle lui emmène un serviette et une chemise propre. Il laisse tomber à terre le tissu gorgé de sang et s'éponge le corps avec le serviette humide. Il saisit ensuite la chemise propre et bénit dieu en voyant que le noir de son jean cache les tâches de sang qu'il y a faite.

Une autre fille, Luna Lovegood, s'approche de lui pour effacer les dernières traces de sang de son visage de ses cheveux et de ses mains. C'est une routine bien rôdée qui montre que ce genre de situation se fait souvent. Et alors que Luna range son matériel et qu'il se dirige vers la sortie pour rentrer chez lui, une étincelle de douleur traverse son regard et il pense amèrement :

_« C'est du... Rodéo_  
_C'est la vie, pas le paradis »_

_"Oui c'est ça, ma réalité." _

Harry s'assure de ne pas être suivi, et se dirige vers une ruelle sombre pas loin de leur squat. Il a la nausée et titube en s'accrochant au mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Un premier haut le cœur suivi très rapidement d'un autre a raison des réflexes qui lui ont permis de venir jusqu'ici et il tombe à quatre pattes, rendant les quelques maigres repas que contient son estomac.

Il attend un peu que sa nausée passe, puis se redresse avec prudence. Malgré ses précautions, ses jambes flanchent sous son poids au bout de quelques secondes et il est obligé de s'adosser au mur pour éviter de retomber.

_« D'abord à 4 pattes_  
_Tu tombes, tu t'rattrapes »_

Il ne se sent pas bien, et son teint doit être cadavérique. L'école n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh une fois de plus. Surtout que malgré qu'il se soit séché et changé de chemise, il faudrait une douche et une bonne dose de parfum pour chasser cette odeur de sang de sur lui. Encore plus pour le flair de fin limier de Pomfresh. Il se fera engueuler parce qu'il a raté un jour de cours supplémentaire mais ce n'est pas grave comparé à la scène que lui fera Pomfresh en comprenant qu'il a gravement blessé quelqu'un (ben oui, il porte une forte odeur de sang mais n'a que quelques blessures qui datent de la veille, elle est pas conne non plus et sait additionner 2+2).

Il se redresse en entendant la voix de Ron l'appeler et lui crie une réponse tout en modifiant son expression pour avoir l'air ennuyé et intrigué.

_« Oh, t'es là. Je te cherchais. »_ Le roux toujours aussi pertinent dans ses réponses continue en voyant à l'expression de Harry qu'il a intérêt à se dépêcher d'en venir au fait. _« Billy a reçut la came et on voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous pour la tester. »_

Harry hoche la tête et fait signe à Ron d'y aller et qu'il le rejoindra plus tard. Il appuie son front contre la pierre froide et soupire. Non, il n'ira pas au lycée aujourd'hui. De toute façon il serait en retard, remarque t'il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'a pas envie de subir un sermon tout de suite. Haussant les épaules de façon désinvolte, il se dirige vers le squat où l'attendent les autres.

_« Et puis l'école, on peut pas dire qu'ça t'emballe »_

Ron n'a pas menti et un joint m'attend, roulé et prêt à être allumé, dans ses mains. Harry lui sourit et saisit son cadeau entre deux doigts alors que Ron la lui allume. Il porte le joint à ses lèvres et en aspire une goulée. Il soupire de plaisir alors que la drogue pénètre dans son organisme **(1)**. Il se sent bien ici, en compagnie de ses amis.

La voix de Ginny. Elle lui demande visiblement quelque chose. Le brun entrouvre un œil qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermé, et croise le regard amusé de la rouquine. Elle sourit un peu et il hausse un sourcil pour lui poser une question muette. En réponse, un verre de rhum apparaît sous ses yeux.

Une étincelle d'envie et de reconnaissance traverse les orbes émeraude alors qu'il saisit le verre. Il le porte à ses lèvres, puis fait une bise à sa sauveuse. Le rhum est son alcool préféré, et il éprouve souvent le besoin d'en boire un peu après une scène comme celle-là. Un peu calmé par la drogue et l'alcool ingéré, il observe un peu les personnes l'entourant.

En fait, tous sont restés. Malgré les cours et pour certains des plus âgés, le boulot, ils sont tous restés pour le soutenir et le remercier de faire ça pour eux. La rouquine le serre fort dans ses bras puis repart aux côtés de son amie, Luna, qui parle calmement avec un garçon d'environ 17 ans – Cédric Diggory s'il se souvient bien. Ron se retourne vers lui et le regarde pensivement.

_« Harry ! Tu as une mine affreuse ! »_ A ces mots, tous se tournent vers le chef et le scrutent en analysant chacun de ses traits figés par la fatigue mentale et physique, ainsi que sa position bien trop raide pour être naturelle. Certains se mettent à murmurer d'inquiétude, d'autres froncent les sourcils devant son état, et d'autres encore hochent la tête pour marquer leur accord. Ron se tourne vers Hermione, sa petite amie, et sourit quand elle hoche la tête. _« Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord avec moi, on va s'amuser et se détendre pour te faire passer ce petit coup de déprime ! Aujourd'hui, on s'amuse tranquillement, mais ce soir, on fait la fiesta ! »_

Harry esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire reconnaissant à Ron dont les yeux s'éclairent en voyant la joie de son meilleur ami. Le roux se met à rire et attrape la main de Harry pour l'entraîner loin de leur squat. Il appelle certaines personnes et dit aux autres de faire ce qu'elles veulent : venir avec eux ou partir faire autre chose. La plupart s'en vont mais une bonne vingtaine de personne constituent maintenant leur petit groupe.

_« Du coup, tu traînes dehors »_

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent dans la rue, traînant dans les bas quartiers sans pour autant craindre quoi que ce soit. Ils sont bien assez nombreux pour se défendre d'une escarmouche et être membre du clan du "Phénix" leur permet d'avoir une certaine immunité contre la plupart des dangers même s'ils se baladent seuls.

Nous marchons comme une seule personne plus que comme un groupe. Tout le monde est capable de dire où se trouvent les autres. Nous sommes unis et celui qui s'attaque à l'un de nous s'attaque à nous tous.

_« Cowboy, t'es le plus fort »_

Oui, je me sens bien, je me sens fort.

Nous rentrons à notre repaire, les bras chargés d'alcool et nos poches remplies d'objets plus ou moins légaux. Un mouvement au coin de la rue adjacente nous fait nous figer. Des gendarmes. La panique se lit sur les traits de mes 'frères' et je prends rapidement la situation en main. La plupart d'entre nous ne vivent pas dans une famille aussi tolérante que la mienne, et risquent gros s'ils sont chopés par les flics avec ce qu'ils possèdent sur eux.

_« Pour la défonce et la cavale »_

Je me retourne vers eux sans plus prendre garde aux gêneurs et désigne trois gamins. Ils sont petits, et peuvent passer facilement inaperçus. Ils sont aussi rapides et endurants, ce qui les rend parfaits pour la mission que je vais leur confier. Je vide un sac de ses bouteilles d'alcool avec précipitation et enjoint aux autres de mettre tout ce qui est incriminant à l'intérieur, ce qui remplit assez considérablement les sacs.

Tous obtempèrent sans chercher à comprendre, et je souris à cela. Cette confiance, ils me l'ont donné, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la trahir. Je tends le sac aux trois gamins, et en jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je murmure :

_« A mon signal, tout le monde court. Que ceux qui seraient en danger s'ils sont pris soient protégés par les autres, et par-dessus tout, faites en sorte d'écarter les flics de ces trois-là. Faites en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas remarqués. S'ils sont pris, c'est nous tous qui tombons. Ok ? »_ Un hochement de tête général. _« Évitez de faire preuve de violence, il ne faudrait pas être chargés plus que maintenant. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais appeler Dumby, il va nous sortir de là vite fait si tout se passe bien. Alors… 1… 2… 3… GO ! »_

Et la vingtaine de membres de la bande s'éparpille rapidement, couvrant avec brio les membres vulnérables et les trois petits. Les gendarmes pris au dépourvu par l'exclamation de Harry se reprennent vite, et assaillent tous les jeunes à portée. Harry lui-même se fait prendre alors qu'il essaye d'empêcher un flic plutôt brutal d'attraper la frêle Luna, qui s'enfuit avec un regard de gratitude pour Harry.

Harry et les cinq ou six autres qui se sont faits attraper baissent la tête bien vite pour masquer leur sourire. Mission réussie.

Le lieutenant Shaklebolt soupire en regardant le jeune homme lui faisant face. Harry Potter, dit aussi 'le Survivant', fils d'un des plus grands généraux qui ait jamais existé et chef d'une des plus grandes bandes de jeunes de la ville. Un rassemblement de jeunes en difficulté, que ce soit au niveau familial ou au collège/lycée/boulot. Ce qui fait la grande force de cette bande, c'est son manque de critère pour y rentrer, et son chef, à présent affalé aussi confortablement que possible sur la chaise de son bureau.

_« Harry, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuis comme ça… »_ Commence t'il, tout en sachant très bien la réponse.

_« Et moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi votre collègue… Avery c'est ça ? A essayé de violenter mon amie et m'a frappé alors que ni moi, ni elle n'opposions de résistance. »_ La réplique perfide de brun fait se crisper le policier. _« Maintenant, je veux mon avocat ! » _La voix du brun claque sèchement dans la pièce, et l'officier soupire en s'exécutant.

Harry ressort de la gendarmerie en compagnie de ses amis qui ont été pris et d'un vieil homme. Mr Dumbledore est un avocat assez âgé semblant ne jamais vouloir prendre sa retraite. Le vieil homme, sans se départir du sourire qu'il garde toujours sur son visage, pose une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

_« Harry »_ Sa voix rocailleuse n'est plus celle du grand-père inquiet qu'il avait à l'intérieur. C'est la voix du vieil homme fatigué et inquiet mais calme en toutes circonstances. La seule chose permettant de percer le masque de vieil homme gâteux cultivé avec soin.

_« Merci grand-père. »_ Dumbledore plisse les yeux. Harry a un sourire en coin un peu triste, et très inquiétant combiné à son regard vide.

_« Harry, n'oublie pas que je… non, que nous t'aimons tous. Moi, tes parents qui sont morts pour toi, et les Weasley. Personne n'apprécie ce que tu deviens. Même ton ami Ronald m'a avoué depuis longtemps qu'il a peur pour toi, qu'il a peur que tu te perdes. »_

Le dernier Potter dégage son épaule d'un mouvement calculé et avance jusqu'à être à contre jour. Ses amis l'attendent plus loin, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Son sourire amer n'est donc perçu que par Dumbledore.

_« Tu sais Papy, je crois que maman ne serait pas contente. »_ Et la voix de Harry contient toutes les peurs, les peines, et les désillusions de cet être devenu trop tôt adulte.

_« Pourquoi ma fille ne serait-elle pas fière de l'homme que tu es devenu ? »_ Demande Dumbledore avec lassitude.

_« Parce que je crois que je me suis déjà perdu, »_ vient la voix étranglée de Harry. Quand il se retourne, son visage est neutre et un petit sourire étire ses lèvres. Seuls ses yeux, comme deux gouffres sans fond montre son désarroi.

Il serre son grand-père en le remerciant et repars, en faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre, laissant un vieil homme sombre derrière lui.

* * *

**(1)-** N'ayant jamais usé de stupéfiants, désolée si les effets ne sont pas cohérents. _(J'en reviens pas de m'excuser de ne pas avoir consommé de produits illicites… Pfiou… Plus tôt cet OS sera fini, plus vite je sortirais de la quatrième dimension… XD)

* * *

_

_Rewiew ? Puppy dog eyes...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** One hell inside

**Auteur :** Rikka-yomi

**Bêta lectrice : pas bêta lecté  
**

**Résumé :** UA, Harry, orphelin, est devenu un délinquant. Il se rebelle et tombe dans la drogue et les combats. Mais tout ça, n'est-ce pas juste un cri du cœur ? M pour une bonne raison !

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** UA Drama General

**Disclaimers :** Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, les paroles de la chanson de Zazie, « Rodéo », ne sont pas à moi non plus, et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fanfic.

**Personnages :** Harry Potter

**Note :**

Dans ce two-shot, Harry est un orphelin, survivant d'une attaque de gangsters sur un lotissement de maisons allouées à des familles de gendarmes. Les hommes de main de Lord voldemort sont en fuite depuis que le petit Harry de 6 ans a tiré sur leur chef avec l'arme de son papa pour sauver sa maman, malheureusement morte à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste des suites de ses blessures.

Il a été considéré comme un sauveur, ayant tué le plus grand criminel du siècle. Harry a finalement été adopté par la famille Weasley, qui bien que pauvre, permettra, étant donné ses liens avec l'enfant, de ne pas trop le déraciner.

**Note 2 :** Heu… Je suis définitivement dans ma période sadique … Craignez ma fin, et je tient à dire qu'elle peut s'interpréter de deux façon, voir note à la fin.

**One hell inside 2**

Après avoir quitté les autres, Harry et Ron rentrent au « terrier ». Il est plutôt tard : 21h, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont mangé et ils doivent se préparer pour sortir en boite dans deux heures. Ils se regardent et Ron glousse, avant de frapper à la porte et d'entrer sans attendre. Une habitude des Weasley dont Harry a du mal à se défaire, cela lui apportant quelques fois des ennuis.

Quand ils entrent dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley les attend de pied ferme, mains sur les hanches.

_« C'est à cette heure ci que vous rentrez ? »_ s'écrie-t-elle, épanchant sa fureur sur les deux adolescents en fautes. _« Le lycée a appelé ! Pas allés en cours de la semaine ! Et vous étiez où, hein ? Encore à traîner je parie ! Vous allez me rendre chèvre vous deux ! Le pire c'est que vous entraînez Ginny dans vos bêtises ! Tout à l'heure la police a appelé ! Heureusement que Mr Dumbledore vous a sorti de là … Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, moi, sans mes deux fils chéris… »_

La fin de la diatribe décousue de la matrone rousse se perd dans ses sanglots alors que les deux jeunes la regardent avec culpabilité et émotion. M. Weasley arrive et serre sa femme dans ses bras avant de congédier ses fils d'un geste de la main. Harry hausse les épaules en allant dans leur chambre, et annoncent qu'ils sortent ce soir sans tenir compte des cris qui ont reprit dans la cuisine.

Ron le regarde avec colère mais Harry ne fait que soupirer en fouillant dans son armoire des vêtements mettables pour aller en boite. Ron secoue la tête avec tristesse et fait de même de son côté.

_« Tu laisses ta famille »_

Alors que Harry se déshabille, Ron ne peut s'empêcher de détailler le corps de son frère d'adoption. Adoption est le mot important. Harry n'est pas de la famille, et chacun de ses traits le prouve si besoin de preuve, il est. L'allure altière, presque aristocratique de Harry, qui lui vient de son père. La finesse de ses traits rappelant ceux de sa mère. Sa myopie qui le force à mettre des lentilles, digne héritage des Potter. Ses yeux verts irradiant de douleur, de danger, de mort et de folie si semblables à ceux des Evans. Son ai éthéré quand les Weasley ont l'air amicaux. Entêtement contre joie de vivre, Folie meurtrière contre sollicitude… Tant de choses creusant un fossé entre eux deux.

Ses yeux tombent sur les cicatrices zébrant la peau halée par le soleil du brun. Cicatrices obsédantes témoignant de sa vie agitée et de ses nombreux combats, parfois à mort. Il tressaille quand Harry se retourne vers lui, ses orbes émeraude l'interrogeant silencieusement. Il se frappe mentalement pour chasser ces idioties de sa tête. C'est Harry, son frère, celui qui se bat pour lui. Ron sourit au brun pour seule réponse avant de se remettre à chercher une tenue adéquate.

Plus tard, ils sortent discrètement par une fenêtre et rejoignent quelques membres de la bande. Harry, malgré que ce soit une sortie entre amis, est armé jusqu'aux dents et plusieurs couteaux sont cachés dans ses vêtements. Il porte un jean noir plutôt ample, avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt à la ceinture et un canif dans la poche. Une chemise de même couleur recouvre son torse, avec un holster d'épaule contenant deux poignards. La couleur sombre rend son teint plus pâle, et par contraste face à cet aspect monochrome, fait ressortir la couleur verte profonde de son regard.

Ron, a ses côtés, flashe, avec son haut à résille argenté disparaissant sous son jean délavé savamment troué lui-même complété par des bottes de cuir sanglées de lanières argentées. Son haut ne cache rien de sa musculature qui l'a propulsé au rang de garde du corps de Harry, et quiconque le voit ne peut douter qu'il soit haut placé dans leur bande. Harry parait presque fragile en contraste, mais la déférence dont fait preuve Ron à son égard, ses regards en coin pour s'assurer d'avoir toujours Harry à l'œil, montrent bien qu'il n'est pas à prendre à la légère. **_« Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus »_** comme dit le proverbe.

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrent dans l'établissement nocturne. Les autres adolescents forment par habitude plus que par suspicion une garde resserrée autour de leur chef. Harry a un petit rire et leur fait un signe de la main pour leur dire qu'ils peuvent s'amuser comme ils le veulent. Après tout, ils sont là pour s'amuser et Harry est armé.

Le videur, un ami proche de Harry nommé Viktor Krum lui a laissé ses armes. Il est au courant pour les derniers événements, et connaît suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il ne sortira pas ses lames de leur fourreau tant qu'il ne sera pas en danger de mort. C'est sa ligne de conduite, Harry n'est pas un trouble-fête.

Ils s'installent à une table et commencent à siroter quelques verres. Une bonne heure plus tard, l'alcool aidant, la plupart des amis de Harry sont en train de se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Harry sourit en voyant une brunette se coller à Ron avant de se faire chasser par un regard noir de Hermione. Il finit son verre puis se lève souplement et approche la fille avec une démarche de prédateur en chasse.

_« Et tu tombes les filles, »_

La fille, passablement ivre, a les yeux qui s'illuminent à la vue de ce magnifique spécimen l'approchant. Il danse un moment contre elle, les mains sur ses hanches, avant de la plaquer un peu plus contre son torse, et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_" Bonsoir superbe créature. Quel est ton nom ?"_

_" Lavande… Lavande Brown,"_ soupire t'elle en gémissant alors qu'une main de Harry s'aventure entre ses cuisses. La main baladeuse remonte, se glissant sous la jupe de la jeune fille, jouant avec la dentelle de sa culotte. Lavande pousse des gémissements de plaisir dans le cou de Harry, qui continue à la chauffer n tripotant la culotte humide sans jamais la franchir.

Un cri retentit dans la salle et Harry, en levant la tête, aperçoit une fille de son âge, légèrement typée asiatique, se ruer vers eux avec une grimace de colère.

_" Harry ! Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu te pointer face à moi avec cette pétasse complètement pleine ! Pourquoi est-ce qu tu me trompes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?"_ La voix de la jeune fille tremble sur la fin mais ses cris perçant ont rameuté plusieurs personnes autour d'eux. Pas gêné pour un sou, il tourne la tête vers elle et reconnaît sa dernière conquête en date, Parvati Patil. Il la fixe en haussant un sourcil, le visage parfaitement neutre, sans pour autant déplacer ou ranger sa main baladeuse.

_" Que me veux-tu ?"_ Harry a un ton si froid que Parvati ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. _" Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait autre chose que te sauter. Je ne peux donc pas te 'tromper' comme tu le dis… A moins que tu ne considères que partager le lit de quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose… Et bien dans ce cas désolée pour toi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, et si ça l'était, tu serais aussi une 'pétasse' pour la fille précédente __**chérie**__."_

_« Qu'elle pleure, tu t'en fiches pas mal »_

Il ignore royalement les regards outrés ou grivois qu'il reçoit quand il sort la main de la jupe de sa conquête, et serre la taille fine contre lui pour conduire sa future amante dans un coin tranquille, loin de la fille pleurant tout son saoul sur la piste de danse. Il s'assoit dans un recoin sombre de la salle, derrière un paravent le cachant des danseurs, et attire Lavande sur ses genoux.

_« Une nuit, une heure, »_

A cheval sur lui, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et attrape ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux. Contre sa bouche, Harry sourit et sort un couteau pour couper le tissu de la culotte et l'enlever de son chemin sans devoir faire se lever la brune. La soie se déchire dans un bruit humide et il tire sur le vêtement en lambeau pour l'ôter puis le jette sur le sol sans plus de considération.

_« Une seconde de bonheur, »_

Le sexe de Lavande est tout humide et le tissu du jean au niveau de la cuisse où il s'appuie est humide et collant. Souriant toujours, il bouge sa main gauche, jusque là sur les reins de Lavande, vers cet endroit humide et accueillant et titille un peu le clitoris de la jeune fille, la faisant ce cambrer. Dans ce geste, sa poitrine, compressée par le corset qu'elle porte se retrouve devant le visage de Harry qui y enfouit son visage avant de mordiller la peau de ses seins non cachée par le tissu.

_« Comme toutes ces pillules que t'avales »_

Les gémissements de sa partenaire se font de plus en plus fort et il s'écarte un peu d'elle. Lavande fouille l'espace entre ses deux sein et en sort une petite pochette de pilules bleues. Elle en prend une puis en place une sur sa langue avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour la lui faire avaler. Il sourit tout contre sa bouche et l'enserre un peu plus.

Un peu plus tard, il repousse la fille à moitié nue sur le côté et se redresse pour remonter sa braguette. Lavande le regarde, un peu perdue, et encore sous le choc du plaisir post coïtal. Il s'éloigne en entendant les appels de la fille, ses geignements et ses pleurs. Elle commence à attirer l'attention, mais comme d'habitude dans ce cas, un de ses hommes s'approche d'elle et s'en occupe.

Le brun, lui, n'a absolument aucun remord d'avoir utilisé Lavande, ou d'avoir humilié Parvati. Ce n'est qu'une étrangère, il s'en fiche. Il ne la connaît pas, mais elle aurait de toute façon

_« Comme au... Rodéo »_

Harry soupire en rejoignant ses amis et s'affale sur un fauteuil avant de fermer les yeux. Personne ne lui parle, il ne leur répondrait pas de toute façon.

Les orbes verts se perdent dans le vide en revoyant les expressions trahies et en réentendant les cris et les éclats de voix brisés des filles qu'il a utilisées puis jeté comme de vulgaires chaussettes. Un bruit inaudible ressemblant étrangement à un sanglot s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il secoue la tête avec lassitude.

_« C'est la vie, pas le paradis »_

C'est ça, la réalité. Le prince charmant n'existe pas, et les hommes ne font que se briser les uns les autres.

* * *

Il court, avec une impression de déjà vu. Les rues sont les mêmes, la proie est aussi la même. Seuls les poursuivants ont changé.

Merde.

Harry s'arrête brièvement pour tenter de localiser ses traqueurs, mais il comprend vite qu'ils sont **partout**. Il est cerné, et avec seulement deux couteaux sur lui, il ne fait pas le poids face à une vingtaine d'homme possédant des armes à feu.

Il a sérieusement merdé.

Lavande Brown, la fille qu'il s'est faite mardi dernier est en réalité la fiancée d'un dénommé Blaise Zabini. Unique héritier d'un magnat du monde des affaires, extrêmement attaché à son honneur, et très rancunier.

Ils ont osé enlever Ginny, la seule amante de Harry pour laquelle il éprouve un minimum de respect. Ginny qui est enceinte. Rectification : _était_. La vidéo montrait bien de quelle manière ils se sont amusés à la faire avorter.

Harry s'arrête dans un coin d'ombre, et reprend son souffle tout en se forçant à penser calmement et rationnellement. Blaise Zabini est un homme de parole -il en faut un minimum pour survivre dans le milieu- et il a promit à Harry de ne pas tuer Ginny. Mais il y a une nette différence entre blesser et tuer. Et de par son expérience, Harry sait aussi qu'il y a une bonne dose de douleur.

En pensant à ce qu'ils doivent être en train de faire à sa Gin', Harry frissonne, et son cœur aux battements déjà rapides, s'accélère encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il recommence à courir en ne quittant pas des yeux l'entrepôt désaffecté où se trouve Ginny.

Il n'a pas vraiment de plan précis, mais il s'en fiche comme de sa première chemise. Tout ce qui lui revient en boucle à l'esprit est le visage décomposé de Ginny quand elle a subit cet avortement sans anesthésiant. Il n'entend que ses cris de désespoir. Ses _" Non ! Je vous en supplie, pas mon bébé ! Je vous en conjure, Arrêtez !"_

Et c'est cela qui va causer sa perte.

Il esquive par réflexe le premier coup de feu qui le vise, mais c'est vite une rafale de balle qui s'abat sur lui. Et alors qu'il plonge pour se mettre à couvert, il sent une balle l'atteindre au creux des reins, lui coupant la respiration. Il se cache derrière une caisse dans un coin et essaye d'analyser la situation.

Il fronce les sourcils en notant la position des sniper, le fait qu'aucune voix ne soit entendue malgré la fait qu'ils soient nombreux et donc difficiles à coordonner, et le fait que cette caisse ait été là, comme par hasard… Il ouvre les yeux en grand en comprenant que tout a été calculé et qu'il est tombé dans un piège à tête baissée.

_« T'es tombé dans l'piège, »_

Il s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand il se fige. Le canon d'un revolver pressé contre son dos le force à lever les mains. La résistance serait vaine, et puis, avec un peu de chance, ils laisseront Ginny tranquille. Il se laisse donc entraîner par les hommes de main vers l'entrepôt, où il est rapidement délesté de ses couteaux.

Il est rudement installé et attaché sur une chaise aux pieds fixés sur le sol et un homme s'avance vers moi. Blaise Zabini se tient devant lui, les yeux brûlants de rage. Il lui fait un sourire amer et sa voix raisonne dans l'immensité de la salle.

_" Libère Ginny, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, tu l'as déjà assez punie, tu ne crois pas ?"_

Son ton sonne triste même à ses propres oreilles… Il se trouve pathétique. Le noir lui sourit avec cruauté et lui montre une photo. Celle de Ginny, pleine de sang, en train de pleurer. Harry croit bien que cette image le hantera pour le restant de sa vie s'il survit. Ses larmes coulent et un rire de dément le secoue.

Il plante ses yeux dans ceux de Zabini en calmant son bref éclat de rire, et un contentement indicible le parcourt quand il voit son bourreau reculer d'un pas en détournant le regard. Zabini pâlit un peu mais se reprend vite, le regardant avec dégoût.

_" Tu es fou, Potter. Tu n'es qu'un grand malade…"_ Sa voix tremble un peu quand il prononce ces mots.

_" Je ne l'ai pas choisi tu sais,"_ lui répond Harry avec lassitude. _" Au début, je n'était pas comme ça, mais Il a attaqué ma famille et je l'ai tué. Je n'avais que six ans, mais mon père m'avait déjà inculqué les notions de bien et de mal. Je savais que ce que j'avais fait était mal…"_

_" Mais alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ! Pourquoi blesses-tu les autres si tu sais ce qu'est le mal ?"_ Sa voix est froide et colérique… _'Il m'en veux j'ai l'impression'_ pense t'il avec ironie.

_" Parce qu'on m'a forcé à devenir ce que je suis, et que ce que je suis maintenant n'est plus qu'un monstre à l'apparence humaine bien plus dangereux que Lui."_

_" Qui ? Qui t'a donc forcé ? Qui a réussi a transformer le grand « Sauveur » en monstre sanguinaire sans peur et sans remord ?" _Sa voix est un peu folle, mais le brun sait bien que pour lui, c'est difficile à avaler… Mais tant pis, il a besoin de se confier une dernière fois avant de mourir, et Zabini est la seule personne disponible.

_" J'étais très jeune. Trop jeune. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi. Pourquoi les gens me félicitaient-ils pour une de mes bêtises ?" _Le regard du plus jeune se perd dans le vide comme s'il revivait cette période trouble de son enfance.

Et comme pour conforter le noir dans son opinion sur lui et sa folie, il se met à parler au présent : _" Pourquoi les Weasley me punissent-ils quand je tape Ron ? Pourtant, d'après Papa, tuer est très grave et ils m'en félicitent. Pourquoi ? Je suis perdu."_

Le regard de Harry se refocalise sur celui du noir et Blaise peut sentir toute la détresse du brun au travers de ces orbes émeraude. Quand Harry recommence à parler, son sentiment de malaise augmente, et il se demande ce qu'ont fait les adultes et le monde en général, pour transformer un enfant en un être tel que le brun.

_" J'ai fini par comprendre : On peux faire du mal aux méchants qui font mal aux autres, mais pas à tout le monde. Donc, j'ai finit par réunir un groupe. Ceux qui se faisaient bizuter ou brutaliser venaient dans mon groupe et je les protégeais. Mais certaines personnes avaient peur de moi alors je me suis demandé pourquoi alors qu'elles étaient sous ma protection elles me craignaient. Le jour où je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était déjà trop tard, et j'avais trop de monde qui dépendait de moi pour pouvoir simplement laisser tomber et m'enfuir. J'ai donc continué à vivre ainsi en me débattant avec le peu de moralité qui me reste pour pouvoir continuer… Même si je savais que j'allais de plus en plus mal…"_

_" Mal ?"_ S'enquit Blaise, un peu déboussolé.

_" Je deviens fou, et perd peu à peu les derniers lambeaux de raison qu'il me reste. Baiser des filles n'est qu'une façon pour moi de me retenir de les égorger ou de les torturer. Mais en général, je ne leur promets rien, mais elles en souffrent, j'en suis désolé, mais je n'ai jamais rien promit d'autre qu'une one night."_

Blaise secoue le tête en se réveillant suite aux paroles de Harry. La lueur inquiétante a un peu disparu de ses yeux, et Harry relève un peu la tête vers son ravisseur.

_" Peux tu au moins amener Ginny à l'hôpital ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ma folie qui va justifier mes actes et que tu es un homme de parole, tu as promis à ta dulcinée de me faire payer, et tu le feras. Mais au moins, laisse moi être sûr que Ginny va s'en sortir."_

La voix de Harry est neutre et ne tremble que vers la fin alors que l'état de sa compagne lui revient en mémoire. Blaise hoche la tête et sort son portable en se retournant. Quelques échanges plus tard, il s'approche de Harry et lui confirme que Ginny est en route vers la clinique la plus proche. Harry soupire et sourit faiblement.

Zabini claque des doigts et quatre gardes s'approchent, armés de couteaux. La seule réaction de Harry est d'éclater de rire. Un rire dément, fou, insensé, et cachant en son sein un véritable cri de détresse.

_Harry Potter est en train de se perdre. A moins qu'il ne le soit déjà…

* * *

_

Harry court avec difficulté, poursuivant cette chimère qui lui a donné la force de s'enfuir. Une image onirique de sa Ginny, souriant, et l'appelant à elle malgré toutes ses blessures. Il s'appuie à un mur de la ruelle sombre où il se cache de ses poursuivants, et halète sourdement. Ses côtés et tous ses membres lui font mal, mais pas autant que son ventre.

En effet, il est presque totalement éviscéré et sa chemise blanche à l'origine est teintée de rouge sur presque toute sa surface. Il resserre sa prise sur son ventre et se remet en marche aussi difficilement qu'auparavant, avançant pas à pas avec les traits crispés de douleur.

Des bruits de pas raisonnent derrière lui et il ferme les yeux de résignation en se croyant rattrapé par ses poursuivants, mais les rouvres quand il entend un cri étouffé, pour tomber sur Cédric Diggory, le chef des Poufsouffle, une bande en bons termes avec la sienne.

Cédric se précipite vers lui et l'inspecte rapidement d'un œil critique avant de juger bon de se reculer et d'appeler une ambulance. Harry lui sourit mais sent un vertige poindre et titube en avant. Cédric le rattrape de justesse et le redresse mais Harry se sent de plus en plus faible et sombre.

Ses genoux tombent sur le sol en goudron, et le reste de son corps suit assez vite. La tête tournée vers la droite, il entend Cédric l'appeler et lui dire de ne pas s'endormir mais il l'ignore. Son regard est flou, mais un vif éclair blanc le surprend, et il réussi à focaliser son regard sur une petite tâche blanche se mouvant sur la trame du ciel gris et sombre.

_« Le nez dans la neige, »_

Il reconnaît un flocon, tourbillonnant entre les courants d'air et suit sa trajectoire des yeux. Bientôt, alors qu'il a bien neigé et que les flocons autours de lui se sont teintés en rouge au contact de son sang, il entend les sirènes des ambulances et des pompiers résonner dans le silence lourd, et sourit, fermant les yeux un dernière fois.

Il se sent tellement fatigué.

La dernière chose qu'il sent, c'est un des flocons tombant dru maintenant, atterrir sur sa joue et fondre lentement en rejoignant le nez aquilin de Harry et de retourner rejoindre ses congénères.

_« En route vers le paradis »_

Après, c'est le noir.

Dans une petite chambre d'hôpital restreinte et aseptisée, toute une famille rousse s'entasse tant bien que mal pour rendre visite à un des leurs. Harry est là, couché dans son lit blanc trop grand pour lui, paraissant presque fragile dans sa pâleur et sa grâce inconsciente.

Harry qui est presque mort suite à une querelle entre gangs. Arthur en est certain, plus aucun membre de sa petite tribu ne laissera Harry sortir seul et reprendre les affaires de son 'gang' maintenant. Et alors qu'il observe Ron, il sourit faiblement pour lui remonter le moral.

Ron est censé être le garde du corps de Harry. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment officiel, c'est une règle tacite connue de tout ceux connaissent le duo. Le roux est de loin celui le plus touché par ce qui est arrivé à son ami. Dieu ! Harry a failli mourir, et lui a failli à son devoir qui était de protéger le brun.

Néanmoins, tous sont allés voir le rouquin pour lui assurer que ce n'est pas de sa faute si Harry est dans le coma à présent. Harry est têtu, et malgré l'assurance d'Arthur, même lui n'est pas sûr de réussir à faire abandonner le monde des rues à son plus jeune 'fils'.

Si Harry veut vraiment continuer à être chef des Gryffondor, même lui ne pourra rien faire pour contrer la volonté du brun très longtemps.

_« Tu parles d'un héros, »_

Harry, le 'Survivant', n'arrive pas à se sauver lui-même mais continue envers et contre tout à vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Harry, si petit, si fragile, si blessé, plongé dans le coma par ses propres démons, est le 'Sauveur' celui qui vole au secours des autres au détriment de sa santé.

Arthur esquisse un sourire amer. C'est si risible.

_« Fauché en plein galop »_

Harry est dans le coma depuis presque un mois et personne ne peut leur dire quand au juste, il se réveillera. « Il n'est pas prêt » disent les spécialistes. « Il se réveillera quand il sera temps ». Tant de belles paroles pour brasser du vent. Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est que physiquement, Harry est remit, mais que, pour une raison X ou Y, il ne veut pas se réveiller et reste plongé dans ce coma volontaire pour fuir la réalité.

L'infirmière de la section vient les prévenir que l'heure des visites est finie et qu'ils doivent partir. Les Weasleys font chacun leur tour la bise à leur petit brun, et lui glissent en passant quelques phrases à peine murmurées et inaudibles pour quiconque autre que l'endormi. Puis ils sortent en file indienne de la chambre et baissent la tête.

_« Et dire que tout le monde applaudit »_

A peine sortis, ils sont assaillis par les journalistes voulant des nouvelles de l'état du survivant. Après un dernier « Sans commentaire », les Weasley partent sans un regard en arrière vers ces chacals.

_« Tu tombes, tu te relèves »_

Deux paupières battent et deux orbes verts apparaissent à la lumière du jour, troublés par ce long sommeil duquel ils émergent. Harry entrouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Il regarde avec incompréhension les personnes entourant le lit.

_« Jusqu'au jour où tu crèves »_

Il tend la main vers Gin', sa Gin', et il sourit, heureux pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Le bout de ses doigts effleure la peau pâle de la joue de la rouquine avant que sa main ne retombe sur le lit en un mouvement brusque. Un bruit continu retentit dans la chambre par-dessus les voix de la famille Weasley.

_« Tout ça pour tomber dans l'oubli »_

Ginny tombe à genoux près du lit et attrape la main froide de Harry puis la presse contre sa joue humide de larmes. Un sanglot déchire sa poitrine et elle le nom de Harry, recouvrant durant un court instant l'agaçant bruit de la machine. Les Weasley la regardent avec pitié et des larmes dans les yeux ils ont tous une même pensée. Harry Potter Le survivent n'existe plus. Ils en font le serment.

_« C'est fini, cowboy, fini, mais rassure-toi_

_On peut pas tomber plus bas »_

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils approchent tous de Ginny et Charlie la redresse tandis que Ron arrange le drap recouvrant Harry. Ses yeux bleus sont parsemés d'étoiles alors qu'il observe Harry, les yeux clos et le teint pâle, reposer avec grâce sur le lit hospitalier.

Oui, repose toi bien Harry.

* * *

_5 ans plus tard_

Un bébé pleure. La rouquine se précipite vers l'enfant, abandonnant son ouvrage sur un coin de la table. Elle prend le paquet dans ses bras et lui imprime un mouvement de balancier. La jeune femme est svelte et ses cheveux enflammés font ressortir ses yeux bleus semblant toujours humides.

Habillée d'un tee-shirt d'homme lui retombant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle se dirige vers la cuisine où elle prépare un biberon pour son enfant, son fil. Il ressemble tant à son père, avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns. Elle sourit au bambin alors qu'il finit le lait qu'il a goulûment avalé, et le place sur son épaule pour lui faire faire son rôt. Alors qu'elle se retourne pour le ramener au salon, elle aperçoit une ombre dans le hall d'entrée.

_" Ah ! C'est toi ! Bien travaillé ?"_

La jeune femme s'avance vers l'homme et lui plante un baiser sur les lèvres. L'homme sourit et elle est un instant éblouie par la beauté simple de l'homme. Son homme. Une larme coule sur sa joue et une main masculine se lève pour la rattraper du bout d'un doigt.

_" Que se passe t'il ?"_ Demande t'il de sa voix rauque et habituelle.

_" Rien, ce n'est rien,"_ dit-elle en secouant un instant la tête pour se sortir de sa rêverie. _" Allons dans le salon, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé !"_

L'homme sourit à la joie infantile de sa compagne et passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns dévoilant son regard émeraude si profond. Il a un sourire attendrit et lui répond :

_" J'arrive Ginny."_

_**'Harry'.

* * *

**_

_**Alors petite note intéressant qui ne sert à rien… A votre avis Harry : Mort ? Vivant ? A vous de voir… J'avais trop envie de le tuer à la fin, mais on m'a demandé une fin heureuse, donc, pour que tout le monde soit content, j'ai fait une fin à double sens : **_

_**Happy end : **Harry se réveille de son coma et fait un geste brusque, décrochant l'appareil mesurant son pouls qui se met à sonner. Ginny lui saute dessus et les autres se promettent alors qu'il se rendort de l'empêcher de redevenir le survivant sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. 5 ans plus tard, Harry revient à la maison et retrouve Ginny sa femme, et leur enfant. Ginny repense à la manière dont elle a faillit le perdre cinq ans plus tôt et se met à pleurer, larmes que Harry s'empresse de sécher…_

_**Bad end : **Harry se réveille de son coma et réussi, à bout de force, à caresser la joue de Ginny. Mais il est encore faible et son cœur lâche. Ginny se met à pleurer et l'appelle pour lui dire de revenir. Les autres jurent de respecter sa mémoire et de se souvenir de lui en tant que Harry, et pas en tant que le « Survivant ». 5 ans plus tard, Ginny l'aime encore, et s'est mariée avec un homme qui lui rappelle douloureusement son ancien amour. Elle a un enfant appelé Harry avec cet homme, qui l'aime énormément.

* * *

_**Encore une chose : malgré la petite centaine de personne venues voir ma fic : 1 seule m'a laissé une rewiew. (boude) Mais bon, je vous en veux pas, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous aimez cette fin ou pas, histoire que je la change ! Kiss, Rikka-yomi !**


End file.
